


额叶切除术

by SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 码头婊子薇
Relationships: David Bowie/Iggy Pop, David Bowie/Lou Reed
Kudos: 2





	额叶切除术

1  
David走在码头泥泞肮脏的石子路上，打着蕾丝花边的遮阳伞。这是那些泪水涟涟挥别丈夫的妇女会打的伞，但他只是一个矫揉作态的男妓，  
他对着所有擦肩而过的工人和水手微笑，表情和姿态都像哪位在沙龙里众星捧月的贵夫人。但他可夸耀的只有他的美貌，而他显然清楚这点，从不吝于送出一道眼波。他曾自夸，远至印度与阿拉斯加，每个港口都有痴心妄想的水手对他思念不已。  
水手们纵容他扬扬得意的胡言乱语，他大肆挥霍的青春永无止尽。  
他常在码头上看商船靠岸。有人说他在等待着什么人，但他不是每天都来，还时不时飞快搭上顺眼的水手就近溜进小旅店。唯一真正算得上证据的是，他总在问有没有给他的信。  
“或许这又是他调情的把戏。”有人耸耸肩不以为然。

他对着床上的男人挥了挥手，关上了码头旅馆嘎吱作响的房门，走着回家。  
娼妓当然也得有个家。  
一路上他恨得咬牙切齿。  
“我或者离开你，或者自杀。”多年前Lou对他不安定的情人说，“虽然这两样也没什么分别。”  
“你真的像你说得那么爱我吗？”他瞪大眼睛，状若天真地质问。  
“……不。”Lou说。  
“不管怎样，我会给你写信的。”船工催促着要收起搭板，Lou匆忙补充，“也许我还会回来。”  
但Lou既没有写信也没有回来。有可能他死了。有可能他设下了圈套就一去不返。

2  
Iggy坐在窗边看麻雀。它们一点儿也不怕他。在港口，有些人怕他，有些人嘲笑他，他都不怎么在乎。他也不是真的在乎这些麻雀。  
他听见David推门回家。  
一向，他不怎么关心David的去向。这座港城没有多少值得一提的去处，但David总能寻到乐子，一度教他大开眼界。那可真是一段快活时光。酒馆地下室点着零星几个蜡烛头，淫逸的光影里是他们的“新婚”筵席，大菜是免费的酒和性爱。他累了，拿着酒瓶看David纠缠一个英俊的男孩。不通风的地下室烟雾弥漫，熏得人人眼泪汪汪。David和男孩紧闭着双眼抚摸彼此，不停地咯咯发笑，放纵中自有一番拿腔捏调。当时他不免为这纵情享乐的姿态目眩神迷。  
“你受伤了。”David小心翼翼地揭下他胸口伤口上粘连残存的衣物，创面上沾满碎玻璃和污泥草屑，“Jimmy，你对自己做了什么？”  
他无谓地沉默不语。在David进进出出为他清理伤口的时候，他想出了一句俏皮话：“为你找了个扮演好情人的机会。”  
娼妓丰盈的泪腺一下子工作了起来：“你在指责我。”  
“当然不是。”他立时展开了一个夸张的笑脸，并不因其本身，而因其时机而显得讽刺，“别哭了，我们做爱吧。”  
David果然不再哭了。他有些得意。他喜欢戳破David身上夸张的戏剧化泡泡，因此乐意担当插科打诨的角色，虽然这显然不足以成为他在此逗留如此之久的理由。他也困惑David为什么愿意容忍一个近乎恶意的情人。除此之外，他再也没什么可忧心抱怨了。为什么不呢？成为David的情人，即便不是什么好事，也是令人羡慕的事。 

3  
Lou死在他出生的港口，一个很远很远的地方。  
这座百业凋敝的城市没有那么多船只靠岸，可供挑选的航线也有限。如果他不想听到昔日情人的姓名，剩下的选择更是少之又少。随着时间流逝，那个名字日渐成为一个单纯的禁忌。苦痛与承诺，连同欢乐和情爱，甩开后他绝不至于蠢到回头。航行在大海上，他是多么自由啊。  
他的钱快花完了。这里没那么多工作，整座城市都在拒绝他。但酒馆老板还在欢迎他，因此抵消了整座城市的拒绝。  
他模糊地记起有人曾在航船进港时等待他，就像整片陆地都对他敞开了怀抱，直到拒绝初露端倪。  
在酒馆老板第一次对他说不之前，他消失了。大海最终温存地接纳了他。


End file.
